Pour Mes Enfants
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Emma se da por vencida, y decide convertirse en mamá. Pero al descubrir que Rei y Norma, son hijos suyos, decide hacer lo que ninguna madre ha hecho, sacrificarse para que sus hijos se salven. Demostrando así, lo que una madre es capaz de hacer por sus hijos. [What If] (Los Personajes Originales son de mi propiedad)
1. Chapter 1

Decidí darme por vencida, simplemente con la pierna rota no podía ir con ellos. No deseaba atrasarlos por mi culpa.

Y eso se los dije a Norman y Ray. Y como supuse, ambos se opusieron completamente; y por más que ambos quisieran cambiar mi decisión al respecto, seguí diciendo _**"No, yo me quedaré aquí"**_.

Los abracé, les dije lo mucho que los quería a ambos, y que, por favor, nunca se rindieran y cuidasen unos de otros. Y que, sobre todo, cuidaran de los demás. Los despedí con mi mejor sonrisa, tragándome mis lágrimas, acallando mi dolor.

Y así fue. Siguieron con el plan, incendiando el orfanato, huyendo con los demás. Sonreía.

Sonreía, deseándoles suerte y que se cuidasen. No nos volveríamos a ver nunca.

Y cuando estaba ya en el proceso de convertirme madre, me aferraba a los recuerdos que tenía de mis mejores amigos. Y de vez en cuando, tarareaba esa canción que le pedí a Ray que me cantara cuando lo atrapé cantándola.

Procuraba no mostrarme triste o resignada. Creo que de todas las que estaban conmigo, yo era la que seguía manteniendo ese positivismo que siempre me caracterizó.

Cuando estaba embarazada, le contaba a mi hijo esos preciados recuerdos, que, aunque eran mentiras dulces, eran bellos. Le contaba cuando Norman solía enfermarse y que, Ray me ayudó a hacer un teléfono de vasos para poder hablar con nuestro amigo; también, cuando le pedí a Ray que me cantase esa melodía, y lo gracioso y tierno que se veía al decirme que nadie más se enterara de esto y como con una sonrisa yo accedí.

Esos recuerdos y esa melodía, eran lo único que me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Y así fue, como conseguí ser madre a mis 28 años, siendo la más joven de todas.

Habían reconstruido Grace Field, cuando me dijeron que me haría cargo de esta granja. Volver a verla, me trajo con más fuerza mis preciados recuerdos.

Era tonto aferrarse al pasado, pero si con eso lograba recordar quien era y por quienes seguía en pie, no me molestaba en absoluto. Sonreí, ¿Qué estarán haciendo Ray y Norman? ¿Cómo estarán los demás?

En eso, escuchó como alguien tararea esa melodía, esa inconfundible melodía. Un dolor se agolpó en mi pecho, ¿Podría ser que…?

No pude evitar apresurar mis pasos hacia donde provenía ese tarareo. Al llegar, mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven.

Tenía mis sospechas desde que me entregaron a Rei y Norma, sobre que, probablemente, fuesen mis hijos. Y el verlos juntos, tarareando esa melodía, sólo confirmó mis dudas.

Mi hijo Rei, poseía el mismo color de ojos que yo, solamente su cabello era castaño oscuro con algunos reflejos rojizos. Y mi hija Norma, tenía el mismo color de cabellos que yo, solamente sus ojos eran lila.

Sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, y las sentí descender cuando ambos me miraron. Con sonrisas y miradas tristes.

Y aunque no lo dijesen, ellos me decían claramente en silencio _"¿Por qué nos trajiste a este mundo, mamá?"_

Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé. Ellos también me abrazaron, llorando en silencio también; me había convertido en lo que jamás deseé ser, y el que mis hijos les haya tocado ser el ganado que yo debía cuidar, era mi castigo.

Fue entonces, que tomé una decisión. Una que tal vez, ninguna madre en toda la historia de este pútrido mundo hubiese tomado.

Yo sacaría a mis hijos de aquí, y si podía, a todos los demás niños de esta granja. Tal vez yo me haya dado por vencida hace muchos años, sin embargo, yo no les daría esta opción a mis hijos.

No porque yo me haya rendido, ellos tenían que hacerlo. Los sacaría de aquí, sin importar lo que pudiera pasarme después… Después de todo, desde un principio quería huir con mi familia, ¿no?

Me separé de ellos un poco, mirándolos. Limpié sus lágrimas y de paso las mías, les sonreí.

\- Tengo un plan para ustedes. – les dije, a lo que ellos me prestaron mucha atención. – Necesito que saquen a todos los niños de aquí con ustedes.

\- Pero eso… - interrumpí a Rei.

\- No es imposible, Rei. Sólo quiero que tengas presente que no te doy la opción de rendirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, aunque su ceño se haya fruncido un poco más que antes.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, mamá? – me preguntó Norma, un poco insegura. Acaricié el cabello de ambos.

\- Antes que nada, deberán esforzarse en ser los mejores de todos. Trataré de enseñarles algunas cosas, y como recompensa por sus calificaciones, les iré diciendo lo que necesitan saber.

\- ¿Seríamos algo así como… cómplices?

Sonreí, un poco triste. Comenzaba a comprender cómo se sintió Ray desde está edad; aunque yo lo hacía, más que nada, por el bienestar de mis hijos. Porque tenía fe en ellos.

\- Sí, Rei… Lamento mucho poner esta carga sobre sus hombros.

_Pero es lo mejor, si quiero que sobrevivan._

Ambos me negaron. Volví a abrazarlos, cerrando mis ojos con culpabilidad; tal vez, conforme vayan creciendo, vayan volviéndose un poco como Ray. Pero, yo me encargaré de que ese peso, se aligere, un poco.

Porque esto, es algo que no debería haber pasado. Pero yo lo quise así, por mi egoísmo, ellos sufrirán.

Pero serán libres.

Porque esto, para mí, es algo que una madre haría por sus hijos. **Por amor a mis hijos**, haría lo que fuese para que estuviesen bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei y Norma cumplieron con lo que su madre les había dicho. Se esforzaban cada día por ser los mejores, y ocultaban sus sentimientos o fingían felicidad cuando uno de sus hermanos era _"adoptado"_.

Emma les había dicho que, de forma inevitable, algunos niños tendrían que ser cosechados. Aunque eso, sólo los motivó aún más, a ser los mejores para poder ser capaces de proteger a los demás.

Algunas noches, ellos iban a donde Emma daba los informes o a su habitación. Ella se encargaba de aligerar esa carga, y con ello hablábamos de reconfortarlos y hacer que se desahogaran; los dos sufrían en silencio por ver a sus hermanos ser cosechados, y eso ella lo sabía.

Después de todo, no era agradable ser quien los llevase a darles fin a su vida, y hacer oídos sordos cuando le preguntaban lo que pasaba o cuando le pedían desesperadamente auxilio; ella comprendió y tal vez, sintió cierta empatía por quien había sido su Mamá.

Porque fingir ser feliz con todos los que eran, por así decirlo, hijos suyos. Para después, cuando tocase cosechar a algunos de ellos, y tener que llevarlos bajo la mentira de ser adoptados, cansaba.

Cansaba física y mentalmente.

Por eso Norma le insistía, disimuladamente, a Rei sobre ir a ver a su mamá. Porque no sólo ellos tenían una carga encima, también Emma; ella más que nadie.

A la pelirroja mayor le reconfortaba el hecho de ver la sincera preocupación de sus hijos para con ella. Pues ellos eran su motivación para no desistir y seguir adelante.

Siempre les recordaba lo mucho que los amaba, y ellos hacían lo mismo. Norma se lo expresaba abiertamente, estuvieran a solas o con los demás. En cambio, Rei, se sonrojaba notoriamente al expresárselo en privado, y estando en público, le daba sonrisas fugaces o se dejaba hacer cuando ella lo abrazaba o revolvía su cabello.

Incluso cuando estaban en privado, los tres tarareaban esa melodía. Algo simbólico, que sólo ellos conocían.

Que los unía y los definía como madre e hijos.

Con el tiempo, Rei y Norma fueron señalados como los más cercanos a mamá, diciendo que eran sus consentidos y favoritos. Sacándole risas a Emma por los celos infantiles de los demás, siempre asegurando que los amaba a todos por igual, abrazándolos y jugando con ellos.

A Norma le divertía mucho cuando su mamá accedía a jugar con ellos "las traes", pues siempre reían y sonreían. Y cuando Emma lograba atraparlos, reían todavía más; su vínculo se volvía más fuerte y profundo.

Y esta, no fue la excepción.

Estaban tirados en el suelo de aquel bosque, Rei y Norma a cada lado de su madre, recuperando el aliento, riendo y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Los tres, deseando que aquello jamás acabase.

\- Mamá. – la llamó Norma, mirándola, haciendo que Emma la mirase también, Rei miraba al cielo mientras tanto.

\- Dime, hija. – se permitía decirle así, exclusivamente en privado o cuando estaban ellos tres. Norma la miró, con una sonrisa tímida, provocándole ternura.

\- Mamá… Si llegásemos a huir de aquí… ¿Siempre estaremos juntos, aunque no nos veamos?

Emma les había contado, como recompensa por haber sido los mejores en calificaciones, que ella no podría huir con ellos. Que, al convertirse en una Mamá, la habían operado para implantarle en el corazón, una bomba y un dispositivo de rastreo.

En otras palabras, por más que quisiera ir con ellos, no podía. Estaba condenada a quedarse ahí.

Rei bufó, volteando a ver a su hermana.

\- No digas cosas tontas, Norma. Mamá siempre estará con nosotros, incluso si no la vemos. – Norma sonrió, acurrucándose más. Emma sonrió, atrayendo a ambos a ella, abrazándolos.

\- Es una promesa. – dijo Emma, sonriente y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. – Siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre estaré con ustedes, sin importar las circunstancias.

A Norma se le salieron algunas lágrimas, al igual que a Rei. Emma los miró, limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Volvamos con los demás. – dijo, comenzando a levantarse, seguida de sus hijos. Sacó su rastreador, checando si todos los niños estaban cerca del orfanato, suspiró del alivio.

Más que por que los niños se encontrasen bien, era porque no quería que alguien los viera. Porque nadie tenía que enterarse de que ellos eran sus hijos biológicos, y, sobre todo, que estaban planeando el escape de ellos con los demás niños.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? – preguntó Rei, notando el alivio que mostraba Emma. Emma le sonrió, revolviendo sus cabellos, Norma la abrazó por la cintura.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Aunque ella y sus hijos, sabían que ese _"Todo está bien"_, era algo efímero. Rei hizo una mueca, poco convencido, pero no siguió insistiendo.

Después de todo, confiaban en su mamá.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían decidido no jugar con los demás hoy, pues debían estar viendo los pros y contras de llevarse a los demás con ellos; ayer por la noche, habían estado hablando con su madre sobre lo que tendrían que hacer para que el plan saliese a la perfección.

Rei había comentado que no podrían llevarse a todos, más que nada, a los bebés y menores de 4 años. Con mucho trabajo a los de 6 años en adelante, Emma le sonrió, diciéndole que estaba consciente de ello.

Incluso les dijo que cuando se fueran, los niños restantes serían enviados a otras plantaciones, claro, si llegaban a quemar nuevamente Grace Field. La cual dijo, que era la opción más viable.

"_\- Si queman Grace Field, eso distraerá a los demonios… Aunque si lo pienso, no sé si podamos usar el mismo truco."_

No les contó más, pues cuando Norma intentó preguntar, su madre sólo les había sonreído, diciéndoles que, si lograban salir igual de bien en calificaciones, les contaría; las muecas de inconformidad no se hicieron esperar, y Emma sólo pudo reír.

Su madre podría estar de su lado y apoyarlos, pero seguía siendo igual de enigmática que siempre.

Norma alzó la mirada del libro que ambos estaban leyendo, bajo el árbol. Mirando al cielo.

\- Oye Rei.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado… sobre el pasado de mamá?

Él la miró un momento, para después ver el cielo, como lo hacía su hermana.

\- Algunas veces… Las veces en las que mamá contempla el horizonte con melancolía o como a veces observaba el muro, como si desease algo.

\- ¿Crees que mamá también…?

\- ¿Hablas sobre que si también vivió aquí o te refieres a otra cosa?

Lo volteó a ver, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que, son muchas cosas… que quiero saber de mamá. ¿Y tú?

Rei la miró.

\- … Sí… Yo también quiero saber más sobre mamá.

Y se hubieran quedando divagando, de no ser porque alguien vino y los abrazó. Norma se sobresaltó y Rei hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no han venido a jugar con nosotros! Lo creo que Rei, pero, ¿Tú Norma?

Se trataba de su mejor amiga Emilia, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar. Rei la miró ofendido y Norma soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es que…

\- Necesitamos estudiar, lo cual, tú también deberías hacer.

Emilia dejó de abrazarlos, y miró a Rei con molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Pero sí que eres lenta, por eso siempre eres la tercera de nosotros y también por eso, mamá también logra atraparte de nosotros tres.

\- ¡Eres un…!

\- Cálmense chicos, y tú… - miró seria a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño –. Discúlpate con Emi.

Rei suspiró, mirando sin expresión a su mejor amiga, quien le miraba con los cachetes inflados. Dejó el libro en sus piernas, y con sus manos, tomó sus mejillas, desinflándolas.

\- Perdón, Emi – la soltó, sonriéndole de forma burlesca. Emilia frunció los labios un momento, para después sonreírle abiertamente.

\- Está bien, después de todo, tienes razón.

\- Sólo dime en que necesitas ayuda y te ayudaré.

\- ¿En serio?

Rei la miró, asintiendo. Emilia sonrió todavía más, agradeciéndole, mientras iba con los demás; Norma miró a Emilia y luego a su hermano, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Te gusta Emi, Rei?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Oh vamos, somos hermanos, además… - su sonrisa acrecentó, dándole un mal presentimiento al castaño –, He notado como la miras y ayudas, y cómo ella actúa contigo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene? Somos mejores amigos, y los amigos se ayudan.

\- ¡Deja de negarlo! Te gusta Emi y lo sabes – Rei chasqueó la lengua, ignorándola, volviendo su atención al libro -. ¡Mamá también lo sabe!

\- ¿Y tú que ganas sabiendo que Emi me gusta?

\- ¿Entonces lo admites?

Él suspiró.

-Sí, ella me gusta… Y ni se te ocurra decírselo a los demás – amenazó, mirándola sobre el libro. Norma soltó una risa, haciéndolo suspirar –. De hecho, siempre la tuve contemplada en nuestro plan de escape.

Norma se puso seria, poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón, pensando.

-Rei, ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a los demás? Respecto a Grace Field y nuestros hermanos…

El chico frunció el ceño, mirando la página del libro. Él en su momento lo pensó, y sigue creyendo que deberían decirles; el caso es, que no muchos puedan tomarlo bien o siquiera creerlo, además, estaba seguro que algunos le tomarían algún resentimiento a su madre.

Y él no iba a dejar que la agrediesen. Si alguien le hacía algo a su mamá, le haría pagar. Muy caro.

\- Puede ser. Pero tenemos los contras que son: el que no nos crean, el que odien a mamá y el que nos odien a nosotros también – enumeró con sus dedos, mirando a su hermana –. Y si lo saben y se dejan sumir en el miedo y desesperación…

\- Yo me encargaré de que eso no pase. No voy a abandonar a los demás, y no sólo porque mamá nos lo pidió… Ellos también son nuestra familia – concluyó, con una sonrisa tranquila. Una sincera.

Él también sonrió.

\- Y si llegaran a odiar a mamá, ambos la defenderíamos. Ella es nuestra mamá y familia, después de todo… ¿Entonces se los contaremos?

\- Todo y a todos – revolvió sus cabellos, sonriente. Norma también sonrió.

-Sí.

…

Emma miró con molestia el comunicador. Suspiró, peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

Debería haberlo visto venir, quizás porque ella fue uno de esos niños que quiso escapar. O quien cooperó para que su familia escapara.

Sería, en cierta forma, normal que dudaran de ella.

Se levantó, saliendo del cuarto, cuidando que nadie la viese y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar, cerró detrás de sí, mirando al techo.

Su mirada se tornó molesta y determinada. Aquella persona que vendría a hacer de _"apoyo"_, no estorbaría en su plan que tenía con sus hijos.

Ella no impediría que el plan se llevase a cabo.

Una sonrisa sombría surcó su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

"_\- En uno o dos días vendrá alguien a apoyarme. Así lo han decidido los superiores."_

Emma caminaba a paso calmo junto a una mujer de cabellos azules claro y ojos grises, quien llevaba a una pequeña de cabellos blancos y ojos castaños claro en brazos. Ambas mujeres, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"_\- ¿Qué?"_

"_\- ¿Eso no sería un impedimento para nuestro plan?"_

Poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse al orfanato, siendo avistadas por Rei. Emma le sonrió, indicándole con una seña que entrara, él asintió, dejando las sábanas tendidas.

"_\- Nadie impedirá su escape de Grace Field. Yo me haré cargo de ella, pero, aun así, necesitaré de su ayuda."_

Abrió la puerta, dándole el paso a la mujer, ella pasó y le agradeció. Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí, siendo que su sonrisa se tornase sombría por un momento.

"_\- Le comentaré que hay niños que saben sobre la verdad tras Grace Field. Ustedes dejarán algunas pistas falsas. – sonrió, con una expresión sombría. Norma y Rei la miraron serios. – Tomen esto como un juego de ajedrez. Miren los movimientos del enemigo y traten de adivinar cuál será el próximo." _

Emma se paró al lado de la mujer bajo la atenta mirada de sus niños, brindándoles a todos una sonrisa amable. Norma y Rei miraban atentos a las reacciones de la nueva ayudante, buscando algo anormal en ella; aunque les preocupaba el hecho de que esta llevase en sus brazos a esa pequeña.

No podrían llevarla con ellos.

"_\- ¿Qué pasa si en verdad nos descubren? – preguntó Rei, externando su preocupación. Emma sonrió todavía más."_

"_\- No lo hará… No por nada era una de las tres mejores de mi plantación. – sus hijos no pudieron sentirse impresionados ante la revelación de su madre. – Además, tuve a los mejores maestros."_

\- Niños, ella es la hermana Dalila, y su nueva hermana, Zary. – presentó Emma, sonriendo. Dalila sonrió afable, tomando con delicadeza la mano de Zary, moviéndola como si estuviese saludando.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, espero y nos llevemos bien~.

Norma y Rei la vigilaban, a pesar de querer dar una apariencia amable, era más que claro algo. Emma les había dicho que el ser Mamá implicaba estar compitiendo constantemente, así que no había duda que, aquella Dalila, buscaría derrocar a su madre.

Aunque no es como si ellos se las dejasen fácil.

Le sonrieron, fingiendo curiosidad y alegría. Mientras, Emma sonreía desde atrás.

\- Hermana Dalila, ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Emilia, tomando su mano, sonriendo con completa ignorancia. Norma y Rei observaron atentamente a la mujer, quien sonrió, nuevamente afable.

\- Claro, así podremos conocernos más, ¿Verdad Emma?

Emma sostuvo entonces en sus brazos al bebé, y con una sonrisa, asintió. Aquella era la señal que Norma y Rei necesitaban.

Todos salieron de la casa, emocionados y ansiosos por jugar con Dalila. Rei y su hermana compartieron miradas cómplices, asintiendo.

El juego había comenzado.


	5. Chapter 5

El ganado de Emma es realmente precioso. Los niños realmente son cuidados como es debido, y parece que todo está en orden; pero, incluso así, los superiores desconfían un poco de Emma. Es bien sabido que ella fue la única de esta granja en quedarse, mientras los demás huyeron.

De forma muy sospechosa.

Y a pesar de las duras y difíciles circunstancias en el proceso de convertirnos en las mejores candidatas a ser Mamá, ella seguía sonriendo. Ella, de todas nosotras, era la que mejor llevaba las cosas.

Siempre odié ese optimismo y esa sonrisa. Porque mientras todas nos hundíamos en las penumbras, ella resplandecía. La odio, pero en cierta forma, la admiro y respeto.

Después de todo, nadie seguía siendo la misma después de convertirse en Mamá. Y para mi gran sorpresa, ella resultó ser la mejor candidata a Mamá a los 28 años, e incluso, dio a luz a dos bebés.

O eso se rumora. Pues es bastante raro que se den los gemelos o mellizos.

Y mientras ella salía a controlar la mejor plantación, Grace Field. Yo seguía aquí, pudriéndome. ¿Cuántas noches no rompía en llanto silencioso por esta miserable vida? ¿Cuántas veces no deseé morir o salir de ahí cuanto antes?

Y sólo salí de ahí, a mis 35 años, como ayudante. Algo era algo, pero, no me satisface.

Si yo consiguiera ser la Mamá de esta plantación, cuidando del ganado, mi vida estaría más que asegurada. Pues ser Mamá, siempre implica ser la mejor, esto siempre es una competencia.

Y el más fuerte, gana. Y el más débil, perece en el olvido.

Sé que ella no es tonta. Sé que está consciente de que puedo quitarle su puesto con tal de salvar mi pellejo, y no me importa. Pues tarde o temprano, seré la Mamá de este lugar, Grace Field.

Sólo necesito hallar una brecha, un error, y esa será mi oportunidad. Oh Emma, vas a caer y ni siquiera imaginarás lo feliz que aquello me hará.

Sonrió de tan sólo imaginarlo.

\- Hay cambio de planes – dice aquella niña de cabellos naranjas, Norma. En su rostro hay una sonrisa, me mira –. Jugaremos _"las traes"_, pero, será contra el reloj – dijo, sacando un reloj de bolsillo, aquello me sorprendió un poco.

\- El tiempo límite será de 30 minutos, y sólo tendrán 10 minutos de ventaja – habló un castaño oscuro, sino mal recuerdo, Rei. Él también me miraba, y yo sólo sonreía –. Después de que esos 10 minutos pasen, la hermana Dalila procederá a atraparnos a todos. ¿Está de acuerdo, hermana Dalila? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema - ¿Acaso tramaban algo? ¿Por qué sonríen? ¿A qué se debe?

Sea lo que sea, lo descubriré.

…

Emma estaba en la habitación junto a los demás bebés, velando por ellos, meciendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Zary, quien yacía dormida. La acostó, acariciando su carita y cabellos con cariño y cuidado.

Como lo hacía con todos sus niños, y aún más, con sus hijos.

Sacó su _"reloj"_, abriéndolo. Todos empezaron a dispersarse, pero sabía, que sus hijos lo lograrían. Sonrió, ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su parte.

\- _No se preocupen Rei, Norma. Ella no será impedimento para su escape_ – pensó, saliendo del cuarto, con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el _"reloj"_ –. _Norman, Ray, no pienso fallarles. Lo que aprendí y viví con ustedes, no será en vano._

Caminó hasta perderse en los pasillos, sintiendo como la balanza podría inclinarse, ya sea a su favor o no. Sólo podía esperar y que todo resultase bien.

…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda, Rei? – preguntó Norma en voz baja. El castaño sacó de su bolsillo el reloj, frunciendo el ceño, algo que no le gustó a su hermana.

\- Apenas llevamos 11 minutos – suspiró de forma inaudible, mirando a su alrededor –. Y ya atrapó a casi todos.

\- ¿Cómo cuántos?

\- Podría decirse que la mitad.

Dalila era, hasta cierto punto, fuerte. Pero ella no sería un obstáculo para seguir con su plan de escape; escucharon unos pasos, poniéndose ambos en estado de alerta.

Rei le hizo una seña a Norma, a lo que esta asintió. Comenzaron a acercarse a dónde provenía el sonido de esos pasos, sin mostrar su presencia.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, se asomaron levemente de donde se encontraban. Rei detrás del árbol y Norma en la copa de otro árbol; asintieron, sorprendiendo a la persona.

Rei la acalló, poniendo su mano en su boca y con su brazo libre, apresándola contra sí. Norma bajó ágilmente del árbol, mirando con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Emi? – tan pronto su hermana la mencionó, Rei la soltó suavemente, igual de sorprendido. Emilia se acomodó su ropa y peinó sus coletas, con un pequeño rubor.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Rei, en voz baja, mirando a sus alrededores, alerta. Emilia puso una mueca nerviosa, llamando la atención de Norma.

\- Rei tiene razón, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Emi?

Emilia suspiró, poniendo una cara seria.

\- Chicos, hay algo que quiero saber… ¿Ustedes…?

Unos pasos presurosos se escuchaban. Rei, Norma y Emilia se tensaron; Rei cargó a Emilia cual saco de papas y junto con Norma, comenzaron a correr.

Emilia quien a duras penas lograba sostenerse, miró hacia atrás, comenzando a sentir algo parecido al miedo. Algo que nunca había experimentado.

Y es que, Dalila corría tras de ellos, con una sonrisa. Una oscura sonrisa.

Fue entonces que entendió la situación. Sólo quedaban ellos tres.

\- No escaparan tan fácilmente, niños~.

\- Rei…

\- Tranquila, todo estarán bien.

Rei y Norma comenzaron a llevar a cabo su plan. Se separaron, haciendo sonreír a Dalila. Tal parecía que ahí, había gato encerrado.

Detuvo su andar, mirando con atención sus alrededores.

\- Rei~, Norma~, Emilia~, salga de donde quieran que estén~. Vengan con su amiga Dalila~.

Rei sostenía la mano de Emilia, ambos escondiéndose detrás de una roca grande. Él se miraba serio, mientras que la chica a su lado, parecía temblar del miedo; Rei afianzó más su agarre, buscando tranquilizarla, algo que logró, a duras penas.

\- Te dije que todo estarán bien. Te protegeré.

Emilia se ruborizó, sonrió, asintiendo y devolviendo el apretón. Rei trataba de ocultar su rubor, el cual sólo incrementó al sentir como Emilia también afianzaba su agarre.

Sacó el reloj, mirando cuanto tiempo quedaba. Quedaban exactamente 12 minutos, volvió a guardar el reloj.

\- Así que también tienes a quién proteger, ¿eh? – preguntó la mujer, caminando tranquilamente, cerca de donde Rei y Emilia estaban. Ambos niños se tensaron -. ¿Sabes? Yo también alguna vez tuve alguien que quería proteger.

Rei le hizo una seña a Emilia, de que, a la cuenta de 3, ella corriese a la izquierda. Pues Dalila se encontraba a su derecha. La pelinegra asintió, soltando lentamente su mano; Rei miró que Norma estaba en uno de los árboles más cercanos, le sonrió.

\- _Te dejo el resto, Norma_ – pensó, alzando la mano, comenzando el conteo.

**1…**

Emilia se preparó para salir corriendo, tragó grueso. Debía hacerlo, esta vez, no debía dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente.

**2…**

Dalila se acercaba, lenta pero segura. Había atrapado a casi todos los niños, y ellos no serían la excepción. Sonrió.

**3…**

Rei salió corriendo, lo más que podía, siendo seguido de cerca por Dalila. Comenzó a moverse en zigzag, tratando de despistarla; Dalila estaba cada vez más cerca, y él lo sabía.

\- _Necesito aumentar más la velocidad_ – respiró profundamente, comenzando a acelerar. Dalila lo miró con sorpresa, para luego verse reemplazado con una sonrisa retorcida.

Aquel niño le estaba dando buena batalla.

De improvisto, apareció Norma. Dalila la miró desconcertada, y la chica sólo le sonrió. Rei se fue a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, haciendo que la de cabellos azules se detuviera de golpe, jadeando.

\- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso…?_

\- ¿Qué pasa hermana Dalila? ¿Acaso no pudo atraparlos? – preguntó Emma, llegando a la escena, con un aparente gesto de sorpresa. Dalila le sonrió, tragándose su molestia.

\- Parece que son muy rápidos.

\- ¿En serio? Usualmente yo logro atrapar a Emilia primero, y luego a Rei y Norma.

\- _Maldita._ Oh, ¿De verdad?

\- Sí… Aunque no estoy aquí para hablar con usted… Vengo a decirle que, el tiempo se acabó.

\- _¿Qué?_ ¿Eh? Pero…

\- ¡Emi, Rei, Norma, salgan ya chicos! ¡Es hora de comer!

Los tres salieron, corriendo a abrazar a su Mamá. Emma sonrió, acariciando sus cabezas para después cargar en brazos a Emilia.

\- Vamos a comer, ustedes serán los primeros en bañarse de todos – comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Dalila. Emma la miró por sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa -. ¡Usted también hermana Dalila!

\- A-Ah, sí – comenzó a caminar. Todavía no se explicaba el porqué de las cosas, todavía no comprendía lo que había pasado.

Emma sonreía, mirando al frente. Rei y Norma iban detrás ella, bastante exhaustos, a decir verdad. Norma le sonrió a su hermano, el cual le correspondió también con una sonrisa ladina.

Emilia los miraba en silencio, sintiendo que algo le ocultaban sus mejores amigos. Se abrazó más a Emma, un poco triste.

La mujer acarició su espalda, reconfortándola.

Todos los niños se acercaron a ellos, algunos preguntándoles a Rei y Norma lo que había pasado, a lo que Norma sólo sonreía y comentaba lo divertido que había sido. Después de eso, todos se metieron a la casa, empezando a preparar todo para la comida.

Rei, Norma y Emilia se dirigieron a la cosa, ayudando con los platos. La pelinegra los miró a ambos, sintiendo todavía que debía preguntar lo que quería saber.

Porque en verdad, quería saber lo que estaban ocultándole. Porque entre amigos no había secretos, ¿Cierto?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ahhhh, de verdad quiero dormir – se quejó Norma, secándose el cabello, soltando un bostezo. Aquel juego había sido demasiado para ella, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a jugar _"las traes" _con los demás y con su mamá.

\- Dímelo a mí – suspiró Rei, con la toalla en el cuello –. Sin duda la hermana Dalila es alguien fuerte.

\- ¿Y eso es impedimento?

\- Absolutamente no.

Emilia se acercó a ellos, jalando suavemente sus ropas, llamando su atención. Rei y Norma la miraron, expectantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emi? – preguntó Norma, curiosa. Sino mal recordaba, ella les había querido preguntar algo cuando estaban jugando. Rei sólo la miró en silencio.

Ninguno se esperó el golpe en su cabeza, el cual los hizo inclinarse casi al suelo. Mientras ellos se sobaban la zona afectada, Emilia los miraba molesta, casi indignada.

\- ¡Eso debería preguntárselos yo! – unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, a la vez que hacía un puchero –. Ustedes se han estado comportando raro, más que antes… ¿Acaso…no confían en mí?

\- Emi…

\- Desde siempre hemos estado los tres juntos, y no quisiera que nuestra amistad se viese afectada por un secreto – puso una mano en su pecho, con semblante determinado –. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, por favor, confíen en mí.

Norma miró a Rei, y viceversa. ¿Tan descuidados habían sido? De hecho, no les habían contado a todos o a nadie, por estar haciendo y detallando el plan.

¿Deberían tomar esto como una oportunidad?

Rei miró a su alrededor. Y escuchó atentamente, los pasillos no eran lugares seguros; miró a su hermana, a lo que ella asintió.

\- Ven, Emi, vamos a la biblioteca.

…

\- Entonces… ¿Esto es una granja y nosotros somos ganado? ¿…Somos comida?

\- Es un hecho lamentable, pero es verdad… Norma y yo nos enteramos desde que teníamos 4 años.

\- Perdónanos por no haberlo dicho antes, Emi… Es comprensible si nos odias.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ambos, abrazándolos. Rei y Norma estaban sorprendidos.

\- Los entiendo, después de todo, ustedes sufrían en silencio y cargaban con ese dolor… Perdónenme a mí por no haberlos apoyado.

Rei y Norma la abrazaron, llorando los tres en silencio. Cuando se separaron, secando sus lágrimas, Norma habló.

\- Gracias, Emi. Aunque también hay algo que necesitas saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mamá es nuestra cómplice.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Estamos armando un plan con ella para escapar. Nos está ayudando.

\- ¿De verdad! – ellos asintieron. Emilia estaba aliviada y feliz. - ¡Entonces…!

\- Sí, planeamos decírselos a los demás… Pero tenemos algunos inconvenientes – comentó Norma, un poco nerviosa por el entusiasmo de su amiga. Debían estar alertas en todo momento por Dalila.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuáles?

\- No todos podrían creernos. Tal vez nos odiarían a nosotros y Mamá, además de que está la hermana Dalila – enumeró el de ojos esmeralda, serio –. Podrá Mamá estar ayudándonos tanto con el plan como con la hermana Dalila, pero incluso así, ella sigue siendo un problema.

Emilia frunció el ceño, mirando hacia los estantes.

\- ¿Han intentado dar _"indicios"_ de saber sobre Grace Field House y tratar de _"aliarse"_ con ella? Digo, por la frase de: Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

Rei sonrió a la par de Norma.

\- Lo de dar pistas falsas Mamá nos había dicho que hiciéramos, pero no habíamos tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad de _"aliarnos"_ con la hermana Dalila.

\- Eres un genio, Emi.

La pelinegra sonrió, un poco avergonzada.

…

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Emma? – preguntó Dalila, sentándose en la silla que había frente al escritorio de Emma. Emma sonríe, dejando los papeles de lado.

\- Quiero que me digas lo que pasó en el juego de _"las traes"_ que tuviste hoy – Dalila se tensó, Emma la miraba con atención –. Porque es obvio que algo ocurrió, ¿O me equivocó?

Dalila se sentía avergonzada y molesta por la sonrisa que Emma le estaba dando. De seguro algo estaba planeando.

\- Tus niños, Emilia, Rei y Norma son muy listos.

\- Son los mejores de Grace Field, son el producto premium perfecto. Aunque yo considero, que todos mis niños son especiales, y si les haces algo, no dudaré en mandarle una carta a la Abuela. – amenazó, conservando su sonrisa. Dalila tragó duro, mirando con cierto recelo y temor a la pelirroja.

\- Sabes muy bien por qué me enviaron. Después de todo, fuiste parte de los niños ganado, que escaparon hace 17 años – Emma la miró apacible, con su sonrisa –. Es obvio que todavía desconfíen de ti.

\- No me molesta, después de todo, lo entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo.

\- Sé que esto no es exactamente la razón de por qué me llamaste. ¿Me lo vas a decir ya?

\- Necesito tu ayuda… Quiero que vigiles a los niños – dijo, levantándose de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio, sacando los papeles con la información de todos los niños de Grace Field House –. Hay la probabilidad de que algunos niños conozcan la verdad detrás de Grace Field.

Dalila la miró con pánico.

\- ¿Qué! ¡Eso deberíamos…! – Emma le entregó los papeles, y le dirigió una mirada confiada, al igual que su sonrisa. Dalila por un momento, creyó ver a un predador detrás de Emma. La pelirroja palmeó suavemente su cabeza, tranquilizándola.

\- No hay porque apresurarse. Después de todo, yo también fui una niña que quiso fugarse… Sé lo que harán, sólo necesito un poco de ayuda.

\- … ¿Y qué ganaré yo haciendo todo esto?

\- Si cumples bien con tu trabajo, te recomendaré como madre. Así no tendrás que seguir batallando por sobrevivir.

Dalila se sentía sorprendida, y en cierta forma, agradecida. ¿Así que ese era el gato encerrado? Sonrió, comenzando a estudiar y memorizar la información de cada niño en la plantación.

\- De acuerdo, acepto. _Te ayudaré, pero de paso, te derrocaré._

Emma sonrió, asintiendo. Había hecho su jugada, haciendo que Dalila mordiese el anzuelo; para ella las intenciones de Dalila de derrocarla seguían siendo tan claras como el agua, pues lo mismo había sucedido con la hermana Krone.

Confiaba en que Rei y Norma serían más listos que Dalila. Porque de aquí en más, ella no siempre podría estarlos salvando, muy a su pesar.

\- _Haré lo que esté al alcance de mis manos. Y Dalila no será un estorbo para nosotros._

…

Una vez se cercioraron de que todos estuviesen dormidos, incluida la hermana Dalila, fueron al cuarto donde su mamá daba el informe. Emma les abrió, con una pequeña sonrisa y los dejó pasar.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Sólo apenas hoy le dijimos a Emi la verdad – suspiró Norma, sentándose en el suelo, rascándose la nuca –. Aún no le hemos dicho a los demás y eso, nos preocupa.

\- Emi dijo que nos entendía, y nos dio una idea – dijo Rei, sentándose al lado de su hermana, suspirando. Emma estaba sentada en la silla, mirando a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y exactamente de qué es la idea?

\- Aliarnos a la hermana Dalila.

Emma sonrió, se esperaba algo así.

\- Sobre de eso, no estoy muy segura. Una vez lo intenté con mis amigos… Cabe decir que en ese entonces obtuvimos información valiosa… Aunque al final, Mamá se deshizo de esa hermana y bueno, me rompió una pierna – rió por lo último, Rei y Norma la miraron impactados.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Niños, yo también intenté huir. Sé cómo se siente respecto a esto, y sé alguna de las cosas que harán y no harán – sonrió –. Yo me rendí hace 17 años, y acepté este destino. Lo único que me mantiene a flote, son ustedes, el querer que sean libres.

\- Mamá, ¿Nos contaras sobre tu pasado? – se atrevió a preguntar Rei, dudoso. Emma se levantó de la silla, sentándose frente a ellos, invitándolos a descansar sus cabezas en su regazo. Y eso hicieron.

\- Creo que es tiempo, de que conozcan mejor a su madre… ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron el porqué de sus nombres?

Sinceramente, nunca se habían preocupado por ese detalle, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, debía de haber una razón.

\- Les puse Rei y Norma por mis mejores amigos… Ellos eran Ray y Norman.

Escucharon todo. Desde como ella se enteró de la verdad tras Grace Field, hasta el plan que llevaron a cabo para escapar. Y por qué decidió quedarse, rendirse.

\- Mamá, tú no eres una cobarde – se atrevió a decir Rei, después de unos minutos de silencio –. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido… Por lo que nos cuentas, a ninguna otra Mamá se le había ocurrido ayudar a los niños de su plantación, o incluso a sus propios hijos, a escapar.

\- Rei tiene razón, mamá. Eres la mejor mamá que hemos conocido. – la abrazó, sonriendo. – Estoy feliz de que seas mi mamá biológica.

\- Tienes un gran corazón. – añadió Rei, abrazándola también, con una sonrisa. Emma los abrazó a ambos, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El ser aceptada en su totalidad, y apoyada por sus propios hijos, era algo que le daba vida a su magullado y casi podrido corazón. Era reconfortante y en cierta forma, esperanzador.

Tenía unos hijos maravillosos.

\- Gracias, hijos. Los amo mucho.

\- Y nosotros a ti.

…

_Estaba caminando al árbol en el que sabía, Ray estaría. Había ido con el fin de invitarlo a jugar con ella y Norman, sin embargo, a medida que se iba acercando una melodía se escuchaba. Se subió al árbol, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible._

_Se sorprendió de saber, que quien era al autor de aquella melodía, era el mismísimo Ray. Y cuando estaba por bajar de la rama, esta se rompió, asustándola y sorprendiéndola al igual que al pelinegro._

_Al final, terminó cayendo encima de Ray. Le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, y sólo la miró con molestia; terminó pegándole en la cabeza, ignorando sus quejidos._

_Hasta que Emma recordó el motivo que la llevó ahí._

_\- Ray, ¿Qué era esa melodía que estabas cantando?_

_\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?_

_Ella lo hizo, pero siguió insistente en el tema de la melodía que el cantaba._

_\- Bueno ya, sí, yo la estaba cantando._

_\- Es muy bonita. ¿Me la cantarías?_

_\- ¿Si digo que no vas a insistir verdad?_

_\- ¡Sí!_

_El pelinegro suspiró._

_\- Pero que nadie se enteré, ni siquiera Norman, ¿Okay? – estaba avergonzado y su rubor lo delataba. Emma sonrió, asintiendo –. Tal vez incluso hasta te la enseñe a cantar._

_Emma estaba feliz, ¡finalmente Ray le mostraba algo de confianza!_

_Y ese día, se quedó escuchando la melodía que Ray cantaba. Siendo eso, un bonito recuerdo._

Emma sonrió, mientras cargaba a sus hijos para llevarlos a sus camas. Los acostó y acomodó bien, para después, salir silenciosamente e irse a dormir. Mañana, las cosas estarían más complicadas.

El tiempo que les quedaba juntos, comenzaba a acortarse.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Hace 4 años)**_

Había estado recorriendo el orfanato, curiosa de saber lo que podría haber más allá. Nunca había sido de esas personas que les gustara estar encerradas, si podía salir, lo haría.

Tomó una ramita que había en el suelo, y se puso a jugar con ella. Incluso corría, imaginando que era una poderosa maga, de esos libros que Mamá solía leerles.

Y hubiese seguido jugando, de no ser porque una melodía familiar para ella, sonó. Paró sus pasos, comenzando a ir hacia dónde provenía la melodía, hacía mucho que había dejado la ramita.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que era Rei. Lo miró con curiosidad.

Él paró su canto, cuando se percató de su presencia. Norma sonrió afable, acercándose a él.

\- ¿De dónde escuchaste esa canción?

Rei la miró interrogante, receloso.

\- ¿Acaso tú la conoces?

\- Sí… Recuerdo que cuando estaba en el vientre de mamá, ella siempre la cantaba.

\- Mi mamá también lo hacía, por muy poco creíble que suene.

Se miraron en silencio, pensando en la posibilidad de que ellos fuesen hermanos. Una cara de sorpresa abordó las facciones de ambos.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… Yo no estaba solo en el vientre.

\- Creo que yo tampoco…

Sus corazones latieron al unísono, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ellos eran hermanos, no lo sabían muy bien, pero así se sentía; al menos ya no estaban solos.

\- ¿Por qué mamá nos dejó nacer? – le preguntó, con tristeza. Rei acarició sus cabellos, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro, y la suya en la de ella. Suspiró profundamente.

\- No lo sé, Norma… Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa triste. Rei, para calmar su tristeza, volvió a cantar esa canción. Después Norma se le unió.

Ambos, cantándola de corazón. Queriendo quitar la tristeza del otro, consolándose; porque su madre les había dejado nacer en ese cruel mundo, pero no estaban solos, se tenían entre ellos.

Y así, comenzaron a ser más apegados. Conviviendo y a la vez no, con sus hermanos; y a pesar de que su mamá, entregase a sus hermanos, no lo hacía porque ella quería y lo sabían. Pero incluso así, su corazón no podía evitar llenarse de tristeza y dolor. Tal vez, hasta impotencia.

Y cuando habían comenzado a cerrarse, llegaba Emilia, quien, con su luz y calidez, les reconfortaba. Ella era como un regalo, un sol en medio de una podredumbre y ellos, se había prometido cuidarla, incluso de ellos mismos.

\- ¿Primer amor? – leyó Emilia, quien estaba en esos momentos bajo el árbol con los hermanos -. ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es cuando experimentas por primera vez, sentimientos que nunca habías tenido por nadie – contestó Norma, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos? – en ese entonces, los 3 tenían unos 8 años. Rei revolvió su cabello, despeinándola -. ¡Hey!

\- Eres demasiado inocente para comprender algo como eso – se burló, con una sonrisa. Norma se rió ante el comentario del castaño. Emilia hizo un puchero.

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo también puedo entender ese tipo de cosas!

\- Entonces si lo entiendes, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- … ¡N-No es justo! – gritó avergonzada la pelinegra, haciendo reír a Norma y de paso a Rei -. ¡N-No se rían! – sus carcajadas incrementaron, Emilia era demasiado inocente o tal vez, despistada -. ¡Chicos!

Cuando ambos se calmaron, Norma habló.

\- Yo la verdad, no te puedo decir más. Todo lo que sabía te lo dije, porque lo he leído – respondió con una sonrisita sincera. Miró a su hermano, quien arqueó una ceja –. Pero tal vez Rei pueda decirte.

Rei la miró con cara de _"¿Qué rayos?"_. Emilia miró con ilusión a Rei, olvidando por el momento que fue él quien se había burlado de ella; Rei frunció el ceño, mirando de manera asesina a la pelirroja.

\- No deberías hacerle caso a Norma, Emi. Sólo dice puras mentiras.

\- ¡Oye!

Ahora fue turno de Emilia de reírse de ellos. Al final, decidió preguntárselo a Mamá; Emma se veía desconcertada luego de que Emilia le preguntase sobre el amor.

\- ¿Primer amor? – no sabía que responder ante eso. Pues ella jamás vio a alguien de su familia con otros ojos. Todos eran sus hermanos y los amaba como tal, no así, de forma romántica.

Emilia la miraba, expectante.

\- Mamá, ¿No tuviste un primer amor?

Emma se rascó la nuca, sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Sinceramente, jamás pensó en encontrarse en esa situación.

\- La verdad es… - la imagen de Norman y Ray cruzó por su mente, haciéndola sonreír –, Que no tuve un primer amor, como tal… Más bien, tuve dos.

Los ojos ambarinos de Emilia se iluminaron. ¿Era posible eso?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo supo!

\- _Lo supe cuando ya no estaban conmigo, cuando estaba convirtiéndome en Mamá._ Lo supe cuando los recordaba, cuando me sonreían y estaban conmigo.

\- ¿Y cómo se sintió?

\- _Agridulce._ El amor, es un sentimiento hermoso pero doloroso – Emma acarició con amor sus cabellos, mirándola con una dulce sonrisa –. Es hermoso porque puede ser mutuo, te puede hacer sentir feliz y en calma. Y es doloroso, porque puede no ser correspondido y causar sufrimiento.

\- ¿Es malo?

\- No, es normal amar y ser amado. Todos alguna vez lo hacemos – le sonrió, Emilia miró un momento el suelo, para luego mirarla.

\- Es que yo… Yo creo que amo a alguien.

\- Oh, ¿Y quién puede ser? – preguntó curiosa la mujer. Emilia miró a todos lados, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Mamá, ¿Prometes no decir nada?

Emma sonrió, alzando su meñique.

\- Es una promesa – Emilia sonrió, asintiendo, entrelazando su meñique con el de ella –. Te escucho, soy toda oídos.

\- Es que estaba hablando con Norma y Rei sobre el primer amor… Y yo creo, que amo a Rei. ¿Está mal? – Emma la abrazó, negando con la cabeza, Emilia era una niña muy inocente.

\- No mi niña. Está bien, tú puedes amarlo… Nadie puede decidir a quién amar, y si es Rei a quien amas, no desistas y demuéstrale lo mucho que lo amas – le dijo, separándose de ella, tomando sus manos, mirándola a los ojos –. Emi, prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidaras de Rei y Norma, ¿Sí?

Emilia no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Emma en ese entonces, sin embargo, ella aceptó. Con una sonrisa accedió.

\- Es una promesa – sonrió, abrazándola.

…

_**(En la actualidad)**_

Emilia miró donde se colgaban los dibujos que sus hermanos hacían. Sonrió con melancolía.

\- _La muerte de mis hermanos, no será ni ha sido en vano_ – pensó, tomando uno de los dibujos, sonriendo levemente –. _Protegeré y cuidaré de todos mis hermanos, sobre todo de Rei y Norma. Se lo prometí a Mamá._

Dalila observó a Emilia en silencio, y se hizo notar cuando se acercó a ella, acariciando sus cabellos. Emilia reprimió el escalofrío que le había dado, y mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emilia?

\- No pasa nada, sólo extraño a mis hermanos. _¿Cuándo llegó la hermana Dalila?_

\- Ya veo – sonrió. La verdad es, que ella también lo hacía, sobre todo, lo extrañaba a él y a su pequeña amiga –. Dime, Emilia, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde están tus hermanos?

Una punzada sintió en el pecho. Dalila acariciaba sus cabellos con parsimonia, preguntándose cuanto tiempo la pelinegra aguantaría; por ella, pensaba usar sus debilidades.

\- Yo…

\- Imaginas que Rei, Norma u otro de tus hermanos, ¿Fuese adoptado el día de mañana? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Su mente comenzó a maquinar los posibles casos donde Norma, Rei u otro de sus hermanos fuese cosechado. Le aterró en demasía imaginar cómo Rei se despedía, y como Norma le seguía, sólo para ser atravesados por aquella flor roja… Imaginar sus gritos agónicos, sus ojos sin vida, y sus cuerpos inertes.

Empezó a sentir arcadas y cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas. Dalila sonrió al ver palidecer a Emilia; la sostuvo cuando ella trastabilló.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emilia? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

¿Qué era esta sensación de pánico? ¿Era por lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo?

El sonido de la campana siendo tocada, sacó a ambas de su estupor. Era Norma quien había tocado la campana, y a su lado estaba Rei; quien ocultaba su profunda ira contra Dalila.

\- Mamá dice que ayudemos para poder desayunar – respondió Norma, con una sonrisa tranquila. Rei se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia Emilia, abrazándola por los hombros.

\- Yo llevaré a Emilia a la enfermería – mencionó Rei, comenzando a alejarse con Emilia, quien se apoyaba de él.

Dalila se sintió frustrada de no haber conseguido lo que quería, Norma miró a la mujer.

\- Vamos hermana Dalila.

No le quedó de otra más que seguir a la pelirroja.

…

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería, entraron. Rei la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y antes de poder a volver hacer otra cosa, Emilia lo sostuvo de la manga.

\- No te vayas – su voz sonaba temblorosa. Él se soltó de su agarre, acariciando sus cabellos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No me voy a ir – se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él. Emilia apoyó su cabeza en su hombro –. Emi, ¿Qué tanto te estaba diciendo esa mujer? – preguntó, serio, borrando su sonrisa. Ella se tensó -. ¿Emi?

La pelinegra se abrazó con fuerza al castaño, preocupándolo más. Emilia comenzó a llorar, tratando inútilmente de ahogar sus sollozos e hipidos.

\- Tengo miedo, Rei. Tengo miedo de que alguno de ustedes sea cosechado… Le prometí a Mamá cuidarlos, a todos, pero en especial a ti y Norma.

-Todo estará bien. Te lo volveré a decir, yo te protegeré… Nosotros saldremos de esto, de verdad.

Lo miró, miró esa sonrisa que pocas veces se dejaba ver. Él limpió hasta la última lágrima, tranquilizándola y consolándola; Emilia sonrió, y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen.

\- Prométeme que estarás con nosotros hasta el final – le alzó su dedo meñique, con una mirada seria. O que trataba de ser seria. Rei sonrió, enlazando su meñique con el de ella.

\- Está bien, es una promesa – y antes de levantarse ambos, le besó en la frente. Volviendo a sonrojarse ambos. Le tendió la mano, la cual ella tomó –. Vamos.

…

Emma estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Dalila a hacer eso?

Miró con cólera a la mujer frente a ella, estaban en su despacho. Norma le había contado lo sucedido, por medio de una carta que le dejó discretamente en su bolsillo.

\- ¿No te dije que no te metieses con mis niños?


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿De qué hablas, Emma? – preguntó la de cabellos azules, haciéndose la desentendida. En su fuero interno, comenzó a preguntarse si alguno de los niños que habían aparecido cuando estaba hablando con la pelinegra le había dicho. Lo más seguro, era Rei o Norma.

\- No te hagas la que no sabe, Dalila – respondió amenazante, siendo notaria su molestia –. Claramente sabes que te dije que no le hicieras nada a mis niños, y créeme cuando te digo, que le enviaré una carta a la Abuela sobre esto, hablo muy en serio.

Dalila evitó tragar grueso, y contuvo por un momento el aliento. No dudaba de que Emma cumpliese su amenaza, pues ella se veía muy seria y decidida al respecto.

Emma suspiró, sobándose la sien. Miró un poco más calmada a la mujer frente suyo, aunque conservaba su seriedad. Decidió sentarse.

\- Tienes una última oportunidad. Si vuelvo a enterarme o vuelves a hacer algo como esto, definitivamente le enviaré una carta a la Abuela.

Dalila suspiró imperceptible, aquello había estado cerca.

\- No volverá a suceder – se reverenció, saliendo del despacho. Una vez Emma ya no la escuchó, suspiró, pegando su frente al escritorio; ser Mamá era un oficio de lo más agotador, siempre cuidando y fingiendo antes los niños, y siempre cuidando sus espaldas.

Se enderezó, abriendo con su llave el cajón de la derecha. Buscó ahí, sacando unas fotos. Cerró el cajón, sin ponerle llave.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Había una foto de Phil, una de sus hermanos más pequeños, una de ellos tres, y una que tomó a escondidas, donde aparecían Norman y Ray; se quedó mirando por un rato la de sus dos mejores amigos, suspirando.

\- No saben cuanta falta me hacen… Norman, Ray.

Las volvió a meter en el cajón, y apartó otras cosas, destapando así, un bisturí que guardaba ahí. Su mirada se tornó sombría, mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, como si estuviera examinándolo.

¿Debería darle uso ya? ¿O debería esperar?

\- _Dalila no es idiota, seguro comenzó a sospechar… Aunque Rei y Norma no me han dicho si los demás niños lo saben, además de que no han entrenado todavía…_ \- suspiró. El tiempo apremiaba y no esperaba a nadie.

Guardó el bisturí de nuevo en el cajón y lo cerró, esta vez con llave. Se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta y salió.

Necesitaba hablar con ellos. Más que nada, si es que todavía iban a escapar, no, ellos iban a escapar. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

…

\- ¿Todo bien con Emi?

\- Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada – gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, lavando los platos. Norma hizo un mohín.

\- Te conozco Rei, y sé que algo pasó... Además, Emi ha estado animada desde hace rato, ¡incluso se ofreció a tender las sábanas y cuidar de Zary y los demás bebés sola!

\- ¿Y por qué insinúas que yo tuve que ver?

\- Porque se le nota la cara de tonta… Más de lo normal.

\- Oye…

\- Es broma… Es que se nota que Emi está enamorada, y tú también.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿A quién estuvo por caérsele los platos hoy?

\- Tsk, como molestas – se secó las manos, saliendo de la cocina, Norma se rió –. Por cierto, tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar.

El semblante de Norma mostró una sonrisa serena, aunque bien sabía él, que sólo era una fachada. Se secó las manos, saliendo también de la cocina, siguiéndolo.

\- Hablas del plan de escape, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí… Tengo el presentimiento de que la hermana Dalila está sospechando. Y siento que puede estar sospechando tanto de nosotros, como de mamá.

\- Todo sería más sencillo si la hermana Dalila no estuviese… - se quejó, pasando una mano por su cuello, específicamente, por los números impresos en este –, Rei… Comienzo a creer que, no podremos decirles a todos.

\- Claro que podemos, Norma – le regañó, un poco molesto por su pesimismo –. Puede que la situación no sea del todo favorable para nosotros, pero no podemos desistir.

\- Sólo piénsalo, Rei… Si le llegamos a decir a todos, exceptuando a los bebés, los más pequeños querrán ir también y sabes lo que implica – expresó, con seriedad y dolor en su mirar. Incluso así, Rei no se dejó llevar.

\- Hallaremos la forma de cómo decírselos. Ellos también entrenaran, por cualquier cosa… Y no sé, incluso puede que salgamos de aquí con ellos – sonrió, dejando perpleja a la pelirroja –. Nunca descartes las posibilidades, Norma… Es difícil, pero no imposible.

\- Tsk, te pones terco cuando te dan tus ataques de optimismo.

\- Que yo recuerde, mamá dijo que también era y sigue siendo terca. No por nada soy hijo suyo, al igual que tú – le sonrió, haciéndola sonreír levemente, siendo esta vez una sonrisa sincera -. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió de alguna forma, usar a la hermana Dalila en los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Qué juegue con nosotros _"las traes"_? ¿No crees que si se lo pedimos así de la nada sospechará?

\- No me subestimes, Norma~.

De verdad que su hermano se ponía de terco y persistente en esos momentos de optimismo que le daban. Suspiró, con una sonrisa resignada.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó de la nada Emilia, sobresaltando a ambos hermanos. La pelinegra ser rió por su reacción.

\- No llegues así de la nada, Emi – regañó Norma, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón. Lo mismo hacía Rei.

\- Es que no pude evitar verlos enfrascados en su conversación, sólo vi la oportunidad de asustarlos y la aproveché.

\- Eso no se hace – respaldó al regañó de Norma, pegándole suavemente en la frente. La pelinegra se quejó –. Por cierto, ¿No estabas tendiendo las sábanas y cuidando de los bebés y Zary?

\- Terminé antes de lo esperado – sonrió, con un rubor en sus mejillas. Norma miró pícara a Rei, haciendo que sus mejillas también se tornasen rosas –. También, hay algo que quiero decirles…

Rei y Norma la miraron, atentos. Emilia se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Emilia miró a ambos hermanos, todavía con sonrisa nerviosa. Detrás de ella apareció un chico de cabellos rubios, quien usaba unos lentes, junto a otro de cabellos blancos, ambos de ojos grises claro.

Rei y Norma miraron interrogantes a Emilia, quien casi se encogía de los nervios.

\- ¿No se molestan si les digo que ya les dije a casi todos respecto a escapar?

Rei y Norma miraron a los chicos y luego entre ellos. El chico de cabellos rubios, Laín, suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Creo que debiste preguntar si podías decírnoslo antes – le dijo, mirando con escepticismo a la pelinegra.

\- Lo siento…

\- Al mal paso darle prisa – dijo el albino, Izan, acercándose a Rei y Norma, tomándolos de los hombros, su mirada se tornó seria -. ¿Es verdad todo sobre que esto es una granja y que Mamá quiere ayudarnos a escapar?

\- ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría? – preguntó Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa. Izan lo miró un momento, para después mirar a Norma.

\- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos desde un principio, pero pensábamos decirles.

Izan suspiró, y tomó la mano de cada, tornando su gesto en uno sombrío. Rei y Norma no se mostraron nerviosos o asustados, aunque por dentro lo estaban.

\- No vuelvan a sacrificar a ninguno más de nuestros hermanos, ¿Sí? – ambos asintieron, Izan les sonrió apacible. Era claro que su hermano y amigo, era aterrador.

\- Emi, cuando dijiste que le contaste a casi todos, ¿A quiénes exactamente? – preguntó Norma, mirando a Emilia. Laín levantó la mano.

\- De hecho, nos lo contó primero a nosotros y yo me encargué de contárselo a los demás… Aunque los menores de 4 años no lo saben todavía – comentó, ajustándose los lentes. Izan sonrió.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Rei y Norma se miraron, para dirigir su mirada a sus hermanos, con una sonrisa.

\- Hay mucho por hacer, si me lo preguntas – dijo Rei, mirando fijamente a Izan y Laín, quienes le devolvieron la mirada –. Incluso así, ¿Están dispuestos a correr los riesgos?

Laín sonrió, sardónico.

\- No por nada le dije a los demás la verdad.

Rei sonrió de medio lado, chocando puños con el chico. Emilia sonrió.

\- Ahora sólo queda hablar con Mamá – mencionó Norma, a lo que Rei asintió. Miró a Izan y Laín, con una sonrisa –. Recuerden, esto es un secreto… ¿Verdad Izan?

\- ¿Eh?

Laín golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Izan, haciendo que este se quejase.

\- No te preocupes, vigilaré a este tonto para que no se le escape nada por accidente – Izan sonrió avergonzado –. Y sí, es un secreto.

Y así, los chicos se dispersaron.

…

\- ¿Así que ya lo saben? – preguntó Emma, organizando unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio. Rei asintió, siendo secundado por Norma. Ella sonrió –. Bien, un problema menos.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué ha pasado con la hermana Dalila?

\- ¿Con ella? Está empeñada en buscar todavía a los niños que saben el secreto. Y tal vez, quitarme de mí puesto de Mamá.

\- Lo dices como si te estuvieras burlando de ella.

\- … Puede ser – insinuó Emma, sonriendo. Norma soltó una risilla, y Rei sólo suspiró, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida –. Pero, aun así, no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

\- Lo sabemos… - dijeron ambos, con una sonrisa. Emma acarició sus cabellos, sonriendo.

\- Niños, necesito hacer unas últimas cosas antes de que se vayan – dijo, abriendo el cajón con llave, haciendo que Rei y Norma la mirasen con curiosidad y duda. Emma sacó dos papeles, perfectamente doblados y el bisturí.

Norma se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué harás?

Emma sólo sonrió, de forma misteriosa. Rei miró los papeles doblados y el bisturí, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quiero que se lleven estas cartas, pero no quiero que las lean aún. Y el bisturí, es para sacar los transmisores implantados en sus orejas.

Norma miró sorprendida a su mamá, mientras Rei tomaba las dos cartas, guardándolas en su bolsillo derecho, del izquierdo, sacó otra carta, poniéndola frente a Emma; la adulta miró lo interrogante. Rei le sonrió.

\- No leeremos las cartas que nos diste, y a cambio, te pido que no leas esta. Sólo cuando llegue el momento de irnos – Emma le sonrió, tomando la carta, guardándola en el cajón –. Y respecto a los transmisores, ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

\- Quisiera que no fuese en este momento, pero es necesario.

Norma sospechaba del porqué su madre tendría un bisturí entre sus cosas, pero decidió no tomarle importancia por ahora.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Emma, con el bisturí en mano, unas gasas y alcohol. Rei y Norma asintieron.


End file.
